


As Ice is to Fire

by orphean



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/pseuds/orphean
Summary: Jay Garrick made love to his Caitlin Snow, and Hunter Zolomon thought of all the things he wanted to do to Killer Frost. As Jay kissed Caitlin – gently, tenderly – Hunter imagined pressing his lips against her doppelgänger, smudging her lipstick until it was a mess and she was gasping. Because not even he, not even the great Zoom, could touch Killer Frost and live.





	As Ice is to Fire

Jay Garrick made love to his Caitlin Snow, and Hunter Zolomon thought of all the things he wanted to do to Killer Frost. As Jay kissed Caitlin – gently, tenderly – Hunter imagined pressing his lips against her doppelgänger, smudging her lipstick until it was a mess and she was gasping. Because not even he, not even the great Zoom, could touch Killer Frost and live.

Caitlin deserved to be adored, admired, be shown how precious she is. She was a pure lily, a unique sweetness, unfitting for the polluted world she came from. Killer Frost was a pure creation, too, rotten to the core and utterly pliant to his will. Hunter thought about how she had stood in front of him and let his fingers pry her mouth open, stoically quiet as he pushed them deeper down her throat. Her eyes had been cold but steady, and he had never wanted to tear someone apart so badly. Jay would never do that to Caitlin, instead placing the fingers in his own mouth, gathering saliva from under his tongue, watching Caitlin watching him. She shivered as he leaned down and kissed her neck; she gasped his name as he pushed his fingers inside her. Jay told her she was beautiful, that he wanted her to feel good. _Tell me what you want_ , he whispered in her ear.

Zoom did not care about what Killer Frost wanted, only demanded her obedience. _Strip,_ he told her, and she complied. He could see Deathstorm shift, his eyes harden, but he did not move. She was cool and controlled in her nakedness. Blue lips, pale hair, darkened eyes. Her breath was shallow, gusts of chill against his gloves, running over her face, down her body. It hitched as he touched her breasts, the dip of her waist, down her stomach, down down down. He wondered when the last time was that someone else had touched her, if that had been someone without fire running through his blood. His hand moved up again; his thumb rubbed against her lips, just slightly tearing the illusion of her control. Something flickered in her eyes and she parted her lips for him. She did not push away when his gloved fingers entered her, but she did not look at him, eyes half-shut, expectant. She exhaled sharp and icy as he hooked the fingers, rolled his thumb in focused circles. Even through the leather, his fingers were quickly growing cold, but he wanted to make her fall apart. Hunter Zolomon wanted to kneel and taste her, melt the ice off her.

Hunter would never do that, but Jay kneeled on the bed, looked up at Caitlin who was gazing at him in anticipation. His hand on her stomach, his eyes on hers, his tongue flat and his movements languid. Caitlin was embarrassed, hiding her face behind her hands until her breathing eased, until she exhaled and allowed herself to calm, even dropping her hand to run her fingers through Jay's hair, to pull the strands out of his face.

'You don't have to do this,' she said, her voice soft, excited.  
  
'What if I want to?' he responded and she laughed, hands over her face again – so soft, so beautiful, so amazingly his. She was like a stream in spring, ready to overflow if only the rain would fall, if only the stars aligned. ‘Do you want me to?’ he asked, and she nodded, her lips just parted slightly, her eyes already heavy. She gasped as he moved, lips and tongue, and he imagined the shards of ice in her breath, her eyes a pale shade of silver. But she was warm against his touches and shivered with delight, told him what felt good and whispered, in caught breaths, how much she wanted him.

Killer Frost would never do that. She was silent and still, a living statue, and Hunter watched her face for any reaction. He felt her cold breath against his mask, the slight hitch of it when he cocked his fingers inside her; he saw the small gasp that escaped her mouth, the shiver that ran down her body. When the chill spread into his bones, when the ice was prickling through his fingers, he pulled out and touched her face, running the back of his hand down her cheek. She stayed where she was until he told her to get dressed, to find some breachers to play with. When he was alone, he removed his mask and tasted his fingers, savouring the leather and lingering taste of her.

Caitlin tasted the same, but she was warm and unsullied. She was too good for this world. She pressed her legs together when she came, her face flushed and eyes squeezed shut. When she released her grip, Jay sat up, wiped his face on his hand before he moved up the bed and kissed her. She laughed into his kisses and nestled her fingers into his hair, scratching the back of his neck until he hummed in satisfaction. She pulled back from his kisses long enough to tell him that _that was really very nice and I hope you had fun too._ Jay smiled into her kisses and told her that he loved her.

Hunter loved nothing but speed and power, but his eyes lingered on Killer Frost, and his heart had softened for Caitlin Snow. He watched her as she slept and wondered what she would do when he told her the truth. Jay wondered if the fire within her would die, if it would be replaced by furious ice. He kissed her forehead and she leaned into the touch, and he wondered if she would be loyal or if he would have to exact the punishments he reserved for his disobedient subjects. She deserved the world, and he wanted to give it to her. But if she turned cold to him, he would have to respond in kind. A king could not have a recalcitrant queen. Caitlin shifted in her sleep, her skin warm against his, and Zoom thought about Killer Frost, wondered if her cold body would fit as well against his as Caitlin did. He knew he would never know, and he pulled Caitlin closer.


End file.
